The Secret
by EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley
Summary: Regina finds herself in quite a predicament involving Graham. Will she tell him and let him in as her secret grows or will she hide it from him? Set in Season 1 in that episode where Emma punches Regina by the vault. May end in OutlawQueen or SheriffQueen.


Her heart was pounding in her chest. How was she going to break the news to Graham? She decided to just go to her father's grave and figure it out later. As she got out of her car she was thinking of different ways to tell Graham and how would he react? Her thoughts were discarded when she heard voices and saw Miss Swan and Graham in her father's mausoleum. She started to ask questions to which Graham continuously answered. Miss Swan started a speech about how everyone that is around Regina goes to her and that was the last straw. She had heard enough. She punched Emma in the face. Right when she was about to stride away, Emma punched her back and held her to a wall but Graham pulled her away. That was when the nausea kicked in and Regina doubled over on the ground. Graham and Emma both turned and saw Regina holding her stomach and wincing after she finished vomiting. Out of nowhere, she started to scream in pain. Graham rushed to her side and asked her what was wrong but all she did was turn away and reach for her phone. She called an ambulance and when she turned Graham was still staring at her. "Regina, what is it? What's wrong?" "Nothing of your concern." She whispered. Her eyes were cold and if looks could kill, Graham would have died an infinite number of times. _It was the right choice, he chose her over me._ Regina kept on thinking the same thought until the ambulance arrived and they rushed her to the hospital.

He turned away as she started to vomit. He winced when she screamed. And he couldn't believe it when she told the ambulance to not let him ride with her. Graham was stunned. Regina stared at him with such intensity that he felt the need to turn away. He walked back to his car as the ambulance took off and trailed them to the hospital. As he walked in the hospital, he went straight for . "How is she?" He asked. "Well, we are running some tests but she seems fine." Whale said. Graham nodded and took a seat as Whale left to go take care of another patient. He looked up and saw Henry entering. "What happened to my mom?" He asked. "I don't know, she just started to scream in pain and then called the ambulance." Graham explained. rushed over and made his way to Graham. "Something came up in the blood test," Whale started. "Regina is pregnant." Graham stood frozen in shock. That was why she was so angry at him. He was with Emma. He chose Emma over her. _Was she even going to tell me?_ He nodded in understanding and Whale continued. "She just had some pain from the stress she was under. Stress is very bad in pregnancy so we are going to monitor her here at the hospital and make sure that she is okay. When she gets home, someone needs to be there with her so we are going to send one of our best caretakers there. His name is Robin Locksley and he will be leaving with Regina tomorrow morning to her house." Graham nodded and looked down at Henry who was in a state of shock. Henry knew that he was part of the reason for his mother being under stress. He couldn't believe that he was responsible for his mother going to the hospital and risking the life of his unborn sibling. He felt horrible. He decided that from now on, he would treat his mother better and he would not mention anything about the curse to her again.

She woke up coming face to face with a nurse injecting her with a needle. "Ow!" Regina screamed. The nurse jumped slightly and apologized. She then injected Regina with something that made her drowsy and she fell right back to sleep. The nurse then left and Regina was left alone. A woman ran into the room and gasped at the sight of Regina. Zelena walked over to the side of Regina's bed. She took a seat and waited for a doctor of some sort to come in. After about 10 minutes, rushed in and jumped when he saw Zelena. "Oh, are you a member of Regina's family?" He asked. "Yes, I am her older sister." Zelena stated boldly. "Well, she is fine but we did discover something. Regina is pregnant." He added. She nodded and smiled at her sister. "You broke the curse." She whispered to her sister.

Regina woke up to find someone sitting on the chair beside her. She took a closer look and saw Zelena. "Sis!" She yelled.

 **A/N ~ I wrote this a while ago and was surprised to find out that OUAT had the same idea about Regina living with a curse that made her unable to conceive a child. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
